


Something Stronger

by giantessmess



Category: Happiest Season (2020)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27927676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giantessmess/pseuds/giantessmess
Summary: Sloan bumps into Abby in a local bar on Christmas Day, while avoiding her family drama after the events from the night before. (AU after Abby leaves Harper).
Relationships: Abby Holland/Sloan Caldwell
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	Something Stronger

Sloan found Abby in a bar on Christmas day. Not unexpected, since it’s the kind of thing Sloan would do if her relationship blew up dramatically in front of a bunch of strangers. _Lafferty’s_ was one of the crappier bars in her hometown. All the good ones were closed, yet another example of Christmas sucking the life out of a good time. 

God, she needed a drink.

Abby didn’t acknowledge her, but their eyes met briefly while she waited for her Cosmopolitan. Sloan supposed that was fair, after everything. She shot Abby a thin smile and downed the cocktail quickly, like you would lemonade on a hot day.

“You might want something with more kick to it,” Abby offered, still not really looking at her.

“Thank you, Al Swearegen, but I’m fine with the real bartender.”

“Al…what?”

Sloan could see Abby was nursing something clear like water. No ice. She got a whiff of vodka on her breath.

“You didn’t, um…” Abby looked around the bar once. “Please tell me she didn’t send you.”

Sloan pulled a face and ordered a whisky sour.

“The proverbial _she_ ,” she said. “Contrary to popular belief, I don’t live and die at Harper’s say-so.”

Abby just nodded.

“Ok. Good.”

Sloan took her new drink, sipping it a little too quickly.

“So, where’s your gay friend?”

“My…” Abby frowned. “Um, it’s Christmas Day? Riley is with her family, and John is sleeping off a hangover in our hotel room.”

“Who’s John?”

Abby sighed and ordered another straight vodka. Sloan stared at her for a moment.

“Are you actually ok?”

Abby didn’t answer, there might have been a shrug. A murmured “no.” And sure, Sloan knew she hadn’t exactly been trying hard up until now. She mostly forgot Abby was even there half the time, in the house, in the room her children usually slept in. 

“Break-ups suck,” she said, finishing her drink too quickly. She ordered another. “So I get that at least.”

“We’re not…I haven’t,” Abby sighed. “Decided, that is. I don’t know.”

“Well, you are still here.”

Abby gave her a look.

“Why are you?”

“It’s Christmas, I have to be here. It’s in the family by-laws or something.”

“No, I mean why are you in a bar. On Christmas Day. Why are you even talking to me?”

“Because you’re here?” 

“Well, you don’t have to, do it…whatever,” Abby waves a hand. “Pretend to care, or listen.”

“Who says I don’t care?”

Abby might have laughed if her mood wasn’t so low. Instead she smirked slightly and drank more vodka.

“Look, I know we’re a lot to take. Us Caldwell sisters. But we’re worse when we’re together.”

“I don’t think I want to hear any of this,” Abby said, she eyed a booth and made a beeline for it. 

“No, look,” Sloan said, tripping a little over her feet as she followed.

“What do you want?”

“Just…let me sit,” Sloan said, taking a sip of her drink and realising it was all gone.

“Ok, fine,” Abby said, but she didn’t sound like it was fine.

“We aren’t total assholes, I swear,” Sloan said.

“I didn’t say you were assholes.”

“You don’t need to, you have eyes,” Sloan said. “I mean, we sure were assholes to you.”

“Jane’s not an asshole,” Abby said quietly, sipping her drink.

“Fine, but the point stands,” Sloan said.

“I think you’re drunk.”

“I stayed fake married to a man who didn’t love me months after it went to shit, I can hold my liquor.”

“Well, I don’t want to hear the excuses about Harper. I’ve heard them all already.”

“Who cares about Harper?” Sloan said. “I was excusing myself.”

“Right.”

“I’m actually not a terrible person, ok? It’s just, I take one look at perfect little Harper. And it’s like the rage starts to boil the sense out of my brain.”

“This seems like a conversation you should have with, I dunno, someone in your family.”

“Pfft,” Sloan squinted a little, because the world was getting blurry. “Harper is busy crying to Jane and Mom while _It’s a Wonderful Life_ plays in the background. Dad is wherever he goes when he’s being a dick.”

“Where are your kids?”

“Do you actually care?”

“Maybe...” Abby hesitated, clearing her throat. “Didn’t you think that maybe Harper needed you too?”

“I need another drink,” Sloan said, waving a hand, her voice rising. “Is there a server? Anywhere?”

“They don’t have table service,” Abby sighed. She looked reluctant but she nodded. “You want the same?”

Sloan slid her empty glass over in response.

“Only if you catch up, otherwise it’s boring.”

Abby rolled her eyes. 

“Fine.”

**Author's Note:**

> You know it's a rare pair when you can't even select it from the menu! This is going to be a two-parter, and if all goes well the rating will go up. Posting what I have so far in an attempt to shame myself into finishing it. So the probably three people who are interested in this ship can enjoy that this fic exists.


End file.
